Losing Your Memory
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: When Lydia pushes her banshee powers too far, she manages to lose her memory and the only person she can remember is Stiles. He's the only one who can bring back her memories and he's determined to not stop until she can remember everything. Stydia. Set in Season 4.


It all happened in a flash. One minute Lydia was screaming, and then she was collapsing to the ground, blood trickling from her nose. Stiles managed to catch her in his arms before she hit the floor. They were the only two people there, outside the school in the dead of night. Lydia was trying to find a lead in the whole Benefactor business and she had pushed herself too hard.

"What happened?" Lydia murmured sleepily as she opened her eyes.

"Lydia, you screamed and then you passed out." Stiles explained.

"Why did I scream?" Lydia furrowed her eyebrows, reaching her hand up to hold her head as it painfully throbbed.

"Because you were trying to figure out more information about the deadpool." Stiles said.

"What deadpool?" Lydia asked. "Stiles, why are we outside the school?"

"Because you told me you felt some strange vibe coming from here and I came with you." Stiles said, confused.

"I don't remember saying that." Lydia sat up a little in Stiles' embrace. "All I can remember is you."

"You don't remember anything?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Lydia shook her head. "Why?"

"Lydia, you're a banshee." Stiles said.

"I'm a wailing woman?" Lydia laughed quietly. "Yeah, that's possible."

"It's completely possible." Stiles nodded. "Come on, you need a doctor for this."

Stiles slowly helped Lydia off the floor and when she stumbled as she tried to take one step, he wrapped one arm around her back and the other looped under her knees, lifting her into his arms. He thought she was light as a feather and since he didn't bring his Jeep, he managed to carry her all the way to Deaton's.

* * *

"So, what's the prognosis, Doc?" Stiles asked as Deaton studied an unconscious Lydia.

"I don't know." Deaton sighed. "It's possibly just temporary amnesia. The screaming must have caused it."

"So, why does she only remember me?" Stiles said.

"You must be a key point in her life." Deaton smiled a little. "Maybe the only person important enough to help her regain her memories."

"But I'm just Stiles." Stiles shrugged. "A year ago, she didn't even acknowledge me in the hallways and now I'm the only person she can remember."

"Seems so." Deaton smiled wider. "You should tell the rest of your friends about this. They can't help, but they can provide comfort."

As soon as Deaton had finished his sentence, Stiles' cellphone had started ringing. He picked up the call and wasn't surprised to hear Scott's voice.

"Stiles, where are you?" Scott demanded. "We found another body by the school."

"Well, I'm with Lydia." Stiles said quietly.

"Tell her to come with you. We need you right now." Scott said hurriedly.

"Yeah, she needs me more right now." Stiles sighed. "Just come to Deaton's right away and bring everyone. They need to know what's going on."

"Stiles, is it serious?" Scot asked.

"I don't know." Stiles concluded and then hung up the phone. He walked over to Lydia's unconscious form and stroked away some of her strawberry blonde hair. Lydia hummed appreciatively in her sleep and leaned into his touch, surprising Stiles greatly.

* * *

"Why am I here at two o'clock in the morning, Stiles?" Malia snapped tiredly.

"Because there's something seriously wrong with Lydia." Stiles said.

"So?" Malia rolled her eyes.

"Malia, we don't have time for your coyote adjustment right now." Kira sighed. "What's wrong with Lydia?"

"She doesn't have any of her memories." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I mean, she screamed, collapsed and woke up with one memory: me." Stiles explained.

"Why does she only remember you?" Malia said with narrowed eyes.

"Deaton said it could be that I'm a key point in her life. The only person who could bring back her memories." Stiles nodded.

"Stiles?" A timid voice brought their attention to the girl in question. She was stood there with a weary look on her face. Her strawberry blonde hair was limp and lifeless, her clothes ruffled and she was struggling to hold herself up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"I was looking for you." Lydia said quietly. "I woke up and you were gone."

"Lydia, are you okay?" Scott spoke up.

"Who are you?" Lydia said.

"My name's Scott. I'm one of your friends. This is Kira and Malia. They're also your friends." Scott told her.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember any of you." Lydia said.

"Lydia, it's okay. You'll get your memories back." Stiles said and he approached her. She instantly grabbed onto his hand and everyone looked surprised.

"Please don't leave me." Lydia pleaded.

"I won't." Stiles rubbed her back. "I promise."

* * *

**Okay, this is my first non-OC fic and I actually liked writing it. As you can tell, it's a Stydia fic. Basically, it's set in Season 4 but there's no Stalia relationship. Lydia pushed herself too hard with her screaming and managed to trigger temporary amnesia and it's going to be a little angsty and a little fluffy but it's going to be surely Stydia. Please review as it would make my day! Thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope you'll enjoy more.**


End file.
